


Name doesn't change who you are

by winter_is_coming_8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_is_coming_8/pseuds/winter_is_coming_8
Summary: She found him staring at his mother’s statue. ‘You have been brooding.’ Making her presence known,‘My whole life has been a lie.’  She walked forward so she was standing next to him facing her aunt,‘You could look at it like that.’When Jon is worried about how his name will change him, Arya is the only one who can help.I really didn't know what to write in the summary.





	Name doesn't change who you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction I wrote so please keep that in mind.

She found him staring at his mother’s statue. ‘You have been brooding.’ Making her presence known,  
‘My whole life has been a lie.’ She walked forward so she was standing next to him facing her aunt,  
‘You could look at it like that.’  
‘I am a Targaryen.’  
‘And a wolf’ she replied ‘Everyone forgets you have two types of blood in you. Mothers and Fathers, mine is Tully and Stark, yours is Targaryen and Stark. Unless you have the same mother and father then you would only have one.’  
‘I am not your brother.’ She shook her head ‘Your blood father is Rhaegar but your father is Eddard Stark, you are my brother, like Theon is. Knowing your birth doesn’t change a thing, for me, Sansa or Bran.’ He shook his head.  
‘You don’t know how this feel Arya.’ He replied with heat.  
She could see he was hurting and he was scared. ‘No I don’t but I can see your scared you will change.’ He nodded she smiled sadly ‘Name doesn’t change who you are, you change because of a name.’ he looked at her with a raised eyebrow  
‘When I was training to be a faceless man, I had to give up Arya and become a different person. I had different names and different lives, When I was Cat, I changed my name, but I found I was still Arya, but when I was Mercy I had to change everything about me to become her. I had to work at it. If you are Jon Snow, Jon Stark, Aegon Targaryen, it won’t change who you are unless you want to change.’ She stated,  
‘You wouldn’t mind if I was Aegon?’  
‘No and it doesn’t change Sansa and Brans view on you as well. I mean unless you change yourself and become a different person then yes I would, but it would because I would loss my Jon.’ She looked at him and saw he had tears in his eyes.  
‘I love her.’  
‘I can’t say how the world will react and I don’t know what to say other then you love who you love and love like yours doesn’t come to everyone. Just don’t throw away your happiness please.’  
He pulled her into a hug, ‘I won’t little sister. You always knew what to say.’ She smiled and hugged back  
‘that sounds like my Jon’ she whispered into his chest. He let go  
‘Should we go and prep for the war?’ she nodded and led him out of the crypts but not before stopping at their father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please let me know what you think.


End file.
